Lucas
|birthdate = March 14th |birthplace = Pennsylvania |occupation = Self-proclaimed Supreme Archer |height = 6'4 |eyes = Dark green (Hazel in the picture, but again, subject to change.) |hair = Ash Blonde |skin = Caucasian |likes = Bows, the color purple, shrimp, music |hates = Lemons, Adventure Time, mean and ignorant people, being kidnapped |strength = Powerful archer Critical thinker Nimble |weakness = Weak at close range Kidnapping magnet |abilities = Expert with bows and guns, critical thinker |parents = Unnamed Father and Mother |siblings = Bean |spouses = None, but is stated to have one in the future. |children = Unknown, but is stated to have some in the future. |allergies = Pollen |favcolor = Purple |fears = Heights, Spiders |friends = Barbarian King (Best friend) Robin Gerald Edmarkson Whipped Cream Cookie Lemres |enemies = Necrola Ripto Infinite |pets = Cute Fishron |affiliation = Locked Room Gang |weapon = Phantasm |first = The Room of Terraria |voice = |BGColor = #aa00cc |FontColor = #ffffff |genderprogram = |born = March 14th, 2000 |created = |profession = Archer |signature = |creator = }} Lucas Isaiah Coffman (Usually referred to as just Lucas) is a character introduced in the room of Terraria, and 's overall main character. He's a ranger who was sent to the rooms against his will, and joined the gang in hopes of escaping back to his home in Florida. He's one of the "mascots" of In a Locked Room. Personality Lucas is energetic, friendly, and honest. He likes to relax after tough times. He's known to get worried about others after not seeing them for a while. He rarely ever gets truly angry. The only times he did was when the gang killed Toriel, when Necrola was causing chaos in The Room of Clash Royale, and when an N.A.A. archer attacked Cute Fishron. He's very anxious and pessimistic, however, and has hints of self hatred. Nontheless, he's still loyal to the gang, even when he has a bad time with them, namely with Script. Official Description If you say you found a better archer in the rooms, you'd be lying. Not only is Lucas very cunning with guns and bows, but he is the wielder of the most powerful bow in existence, the Phantasm. In addition, he also provides a high amount of help to the gang in his skill in critical thinking, allowing him to easily solve puzzles. History Pre-IaLR Before 2012, Lucas was a simple person who lived in Florida, alongside his friends Robin and Sasha Reese. However, in mid-2012, Lucas was unexpectedly kidnapped by Ripto for unknown reasons. Before the lizard could do anything to him, Lucas escaped from his grasp, but was stuck in The Room of Terraria. From there, Lucas was only accompanied by the Guide, who was only capable of supplying him of basic copper tools. Despite the tremendous odds stacked against him, Lucas held his own in the new, dangerous world. Eventually, he defeated the Moon Lord, and used the Luminite that he dropped to craft the Phantasm. He became a well-respected archer in the room from there. Despite his power and reputation, Lucas could not withstand a sneak attack by the Lihzahrds, and got kidnapped by them to spend a long time in the Jungle temple, where he was malnourished and isolated. Season 1 It wasn't until a much longer time later before Me, Duck, Barbarian King, King Slime and the recently introduced Mewtwo saved him. He then realized that the Moon Lord was still alive, so he told the gang to take out the cultists, the pillars, and then the Moon Lord himself. After that, he joined the gang to help them through the later locked rooms. When he got to The Room of Mario Kart, he met the Mysterious Figure for the first time. After his disappearance, Lucas was destined to find out just who the mysterious figure is. When the gang got to The Room of Undertale, Lucas was planning to go full-Pacifist, and spared every monster he encountered. However, this ended when the gang killed Toriel. He was so disgusted with everyone that he sat back at the Ruins, refusing to follow them ever again. Later, the mysterious figure showed up again, and encouraged him to try to help the gang out, as they were about to fight Papyrus. This did not keep up, as Me teleported everyone to the end of the room, where he met back up with everyone. He wasn't there for GLaDOS to back-up his soul, so he was still vulnerable to Flowey the Flower, worrying everyone, as if he got killed, Flowey would have 7 human SOULs and become undefeatable. During the battle with Omega Flowey, he almost got crushed by him, but Barbarian King saved him in time. After the battle, he got into a pokémon battle with Sans the Skeleton and Papyrus. He ended up winning, as although the skeletons had more powerful pokémon, he had more pokémon than them (Having four, while they had one each). Lucas then ended up meeting his future self and ended up being filled with temporal confusion. He started to ask him questions and learned that he will soon know who the mysterious figure is. During the battle against Necrola's Killer Robots, he got intoxicated by GLaDOS' neurotoxins, but ended up being cured of it, and gained an immunity to it, explaining why his future self had the immunity. Lucas continued his adventure into The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, but this immediately halted when he noticed Bowser's ship. He went up to inspect it and got kidnapped by Parakoopas. Even though Me and Super Monkey tried to protect him, the Parakoopas ended up stopping them both, and took Lucas to Bowser's dungeon. He attempted to escape from the help of the mysterious figure, but he bumped into a Hammer Bro, who alerted Bowser and Necrola. Despite his greatest efforts, Bowser and Necrola trapped him again, and took away his Phantasm, leaving him with no way to fend for himself if he escaped again. After making several failed attempts at escaping, he decided to just spy on Bowser and Necrola from then on. He and Espio the Thyme Warp used the intel to request the mysterious figure to tell the rest of the gang about it. This helped prepare Jelo Elducal, Voltaire the Electric Blueberry and Super Monkey for the Prankster Comet Bowser Jr. sent to Bubble Bowl Galaxy. After a few more times, Necrola got fed up with him and finally put him in her machine, turning him into ARCHER. She sent him to Melty Molten Galaxy to fight the gang, while supported by Cursed Shroomers. It was a tough battle, but Super Monkey reverted him. Espio stayed in the observatory to heal him, as he was unconscious. He was then put into The Room of Super Smash Bros, where he was matched against Tom the Toxic Pea and GLaDOS. He won both matches, but revolted against Master Hand. This ended up getting everyone who lost turned against him, including his best friend. He had to rely on Mewtwo and the mysterious Figure to help stop them. He ended up not getting into the battle against Master Hand, due to being stopped by Tom and Super Monkey. Once he got to the next room, The Room of Clash Royale, he ended up getting to beat Necrola first, and thus, got the key. But when things went to hell, he got infuriated, and tried to kill Necrola, but got gunned down by GLaDOS by accident. He got healed by Mewtwo, though, and ended waking up and recovering. He unlocked the next room and left, leaving Super Sonic to beat BADTIME. In the final room, he was killed by Necrola, and then possessed to become ARCHER, his much more powerful Killer Robot form. It wasn't until near the end when Dark Dracul showed up and saved everyone that he was restored to his natural form. Season 2 After escaping from the locked rooms, he opened an archery class with a childhood friend, Robin. He stuck around in Florida until it was stated that he and the rest of the gang need to enter the rooms once again. He headed back to the gang, but ended up getting kidnapped by Ripto. Between Puzzle Universe and the first two thirds of Region for the Sky, he was mostly absent, barring some small appearances to further the plot with Ripto. Before the gang battled Gulp, they rescued him from being eaten by the dinosaur, where he dashed away. He got back with the gang after the battle ended. Once the gang got to Ripto, he was intentionally excluded from being sucked into the Ultra Wormhole, so he battled Ripto. The battle was mostly one-sided, and he had almost died by the time the gang got back. When the arena was melting, he stayed in the arena to free Spyro and beat Ripto. He didn't have any major events happening to him afterwards, until The Wacky Bob-omb Factory. He was kidnapped again by Monkey Mauler and was converted into Sacul the Dark Archer. He joined Barbarian Tyrant and Shatter to get to Stare into the Dragon Soul and kill the rest of the Dragons. However, he got reverted in Isolation Point. He continued as normal for most of the rooms, but when he joined Sonic to inspect a red glow in Pirates of Solitaire, he met Infinite for the first time. Despite his most valiant efforts, Infinite defeated him easily, leading Sonic to believe that he was dead. Thankfully, Team Chaotix rescued him in time, and he reunited with the gang shortly afterwards. Season 3 It was revealed in an ARG that his bow had the ability to stop a creature called The Twisted, causing a new group called the National Archery Association to constantly hunt him down for it. His page was even vandalized to be changed into a ROT13 message detailing the mission to kill him. Despite this, the N.A.A. never came into action until Corporate Sellout, where four archers attacked him, as well as Whipped Cream Cookie, Lemres and Cute Fishron. He convinced one archer to stop attacking him, but the other three were stopped by an ice spell cast by Lemres, being put to sleep by Whipped Cream Cookie, and scared off by Cute Fishron. Abilities and inventory Active items *Phantasm: His most powerful bow. Comboed with Holy Arrows, it shoots arrows at the foes and rains stars on them. It's extremely powerful. *Chain Gun: He has a really fast-firing gun capable of using anything as ammo. However, he rarely uses this, as his Phantasm is a preferable choice. *Celebration: A rocket launcher that he uses even less than the Chain Gun. He does occasionally use it when he needs heavy splash damage, but he still prefers to use his bow. *Cell Phone: He has a cell phone, but rarely uses it. Former items *Shield of Cthulhu: A shield made to look like the Eye of Cthulhu. It gives him more defense, and can ram into foes. Used in his SSB moveset as his side special. After he left the SSB room, it disappeared. *Barbarian King's sword: He temporarily took Barbarian King's sword in The Lair of the Dark Star as a memento after he got killed by the Terraria Bosses. It was returned to him after he was revived. *Tablet: He has a G Pad F 8.0 tablet on him at all times, but he rarely uses it for unknown reasons. It was vaporized by Infinite's attack in Pirates of Solitaire. Active abilities Lucas has no abilities. Former abilities *Healing: He's able to heal a target, but it is unknown how he does so. He so far only did so to try to keep Toriel alive. This was retconned at an unknown date. *Neurotoxin Immunity: He's immune to GLaDOS' neurotoxins. After GLaDOS died, the neurotoxin immunity wore off. *Summon Cute Fishron: He used to be able to summon his loyal pet and mount at will. This was retconned and replaced with the use of Shrimpy Truffles to attract him. Pokémon * Lucas' Zangoose: His main pokémon. Not as strong as other options, but his Zangoose has been with him from the start, and rarely ever lets him down. So far, he has been showcased in The Room of Undertale when others were showcasing their pokémon, and during his battle against Papyrus and Sans, where he managed to take out Papyrus' Victini before going down to a Hyper Beam from Sans' Genesect. * Lucas' Typhlosion: Another pokémon that's been with him from the start. Typhlosion has, so far, only been seen in the battle against Papyrus and Sans, where he took out Sans' Genesect while it was recharging from a Hyper Beam via an Eruption, winning Lucas the battle. * Lucas' Gigalith: A shiny Gigalith. She didn't participate in the battle against Papyrus and Sans, and was only showcased earlier in the room. Relationships *Barbarian King: Despite their massive differences, Barbarian King and Lucas have been best friends since they met. Lucas respects Barbarian King a lot for his strength and the fact that he saved him from a horrible life as the Golem's slave, while Barbarian King respects him back for his archery skills that remind him of Archer Queen. When Lucas was Floro-seeded, Barbarian King refused to fight him, allowing the evil Lucas to capture him with little effort. Even when Barbarian King became harsher late Season 2, Lucas still has faith in him, and Barbarian King is noticably warmer towards him compared to everyone else. *Flowey the Flower: Lucas was HORRIFIED of Flowey. Before Flowey even introduced himself to Lucas, he screamed at the sight of him, as he immediately knew his true colors. Generally, when he appears, Lucas keeps his distance. Before the battle against Omega Flowey, Lucas believed that Flowey should be terminated for his actions. However, he was unable to do that because everyone else wanted to spare him. After the battle, Lucas was so tired that he decided to let him go. After Flowey was killed, Lucas still fears that he could return, as he has the ability to reset and SAVE. *Dark Dracul: Lucas wad very dedicated to finding out who he truly was while he was still a mysterious figure. Sadly for him, however, this usually ended in failure. Dark Dracul disappeared before Lucas could ask him anything about him. He felt that the figure couldn't hide his identity forever, which was true, as he revealed his name in The Lair of the Dark Star. *Script: Despite Lucas' usual cool, amicable demeanor, he had a harsh dislike for Script, finding him to be annoying and stubborn, refusing to go with his plans yet still being forced to due to his script powers. While he doesn't like to admit it, he was not upset at all when Script was killed. *Papyrus: Lucas looked up to Papyrus, seeing him as a very friendly yet surprisingly strong ally. He's also one of the few who genuinely enjoys his spaghetti. *GLaDOS: While Lucas did not dislike her, his opinion on her was quite shaky. He agrees that she was important to the gang when she was still around, but he felt that she was somewhat annoying, mostly because of the punch incident and her causing him pain after transferring his SOUL. Regardless, he does miss her. *Robin: Robin was a childhood friend of Lucas. His main reason for wanting to get out of the rooms was to meet him again. In particular, he loved to practice archery with Robin, and decided to create an archery school with him once he left the rooms for the first time. When the two are separated, either from Lucas getting kidnapped or Robin being forced into Shadow Assassin's plan, their priority is to join once again. *Sasha Reese: Similarly to Robin, Sasha was a childhood friend of Lucas', though his connection with her was nowhere near as strong as his connection to Robin. *Galaximus: Lucas does not hate nor fear Galaximus as much as most others do, as she has never directly attacked him. However, he is somewhat afraid of the fact that she could at any time, since he likely won't be prepared for it. * Gerald Edmarkson: Lucas and Gerald rarely if ever interact, so their relationship is largely neutral. However, Lucas sees Gerald as a strong leader. *Most other gang members: He likes most others, but isn't exactly friends with them yet. However, he wishes to know everyone well. Gallery Lucas.png|Lucas from The Room of Terraria - The Room of Super Mario Galaxy Lucas Full body.png|Lucas from The Room of Super Smash Bros. - The Wacky Bob-omb Factory Phantasm.png|The Phantasm Lucas on Cute Fishron.PNG|Lucas on his Cute Fishron MS-chara-Lucas.png|His head on his speech bubble PhantasmBow ava.png|His Lockbook avatar Lucas Emblem.png|Lucas' emblem Themes Terraria Music - Ocean|Lucas' theme Terraria Calamity Mod Music - "1NF3S @ !0N" - Theme of Crabulon|Battle theme (Casual) Butterfly Tea - Another World|Battle theme (Serious) Trivia *He is based off of Moon Snail's Ranger character in Terraria. *He is partially based off of Moon Snail himself. Though he has a few differences. **Lucas is fairly courageous, while MS considers himself cowardly. **Lucas often fights with bows, while MS does not fight. **Lucas' Cute Fishron acts like a dog, even though MS only has three cats. *He is considered to be Moon Snail's main character. *His SOUL is Perseverance, as revealed when he attempted to use the save point and failed (Since save points require a determination SOUL to use). *The AMA between him and Barbarian King reveals the following: **His favorite food is shrimp. **He currently has no crush. **He owns a Zangoose, Mew, Typhlosion and shiny Gigalith. Three of the four were seen in The Room of Undertale. *In addition, the interview with him and Moon Snail's other characters reveals the following: **He felt like a better person, and realized how emotionless he was before being with the gang. **His favorite game is Plants vs. Zombies. ***He was the only one who answered with something other than his source game, not counting Sonic the Hedgehog, who outright didn't answer the question. **His favorite moment was beating Necrola in The Room of Clash Royale. **His least favorite moment was the entirety of The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, as he was being held hostage for the entire room. **He's proud of the idea of the forums, but gives credit for it to Jelo Elducal, who worked on much of the imagery. **He's most scared of Flowey. Strange, as he should fear Necrola the most for being such a threat to him. **He's a cat person. **His favorite (and only liked) pizza is cheese, as he feels toppings ruin the pizza. **Of all characters not made by Moon Snail, he likes Papyrus and Jelo the most. **He states his ideal vacation is the Cananda Rocky Mountains. He also stated finding Florida beautiful, but he already lives there **He still has no crushes, but also states he has crushing anxiety. **He's the only one who properly understood the "vanilla pudding" question. **He hasn't stated what he wants to improve most about himself, but he has a very long list of what he wants to improve about himself (As tall as Papyrus, in fact). **His saddest moment was saying goodbye to his future self. **His plans for outside the rooms is to open an archery school with a childhood friend. ***This friend is Robin, a character who was introduced in the special episode after The Lair of the Dark Star. *His kidnapping in The Room of Super Mario Galaxy was because Moon Snail wanted to use his other characters more often, as he felt Lucas was hogging the spotlight. *He seems to be kidnapped more often than any other character in the series. *He has the most evil counterparts of all characters, with ARCHER, Sacul the Dark Archer and Anucas. unconfirmed *According to Moon Snail, Lucas is bisexual. *As revealed in The Room of Geometry Dash, Lucas is a severe arachnophobe, as shown when he doesn't initially trust Muffet because she was a spider. *Lucas is apparently good with wind instruments, namely flutes and harmonicas. See Also *Future Lucas, his future self in The Room of Star Wars *ARCHER, his Killer Robot form. *Sacul the Dark Archer, his evil form under the effects of the Floro Sprout. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Characters Category:Real life-based characters Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Intelligent Category:Teens Category:Weapon users Category:Original characters Category:Single